tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfie Baxter
|Alias = Alfie |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5′ 5″ |hair = Very dark brown |eyes = blue |skin = white |family = * Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (Wife) * Beryl Baxter (Daughter) * Blake Baxter (Son) * Blair Baxter (Daughter) * Sebastian Gomez-Baxter (Father) * Gregory Baxter (Father) * Alice Baxter (Sister) * Alyssandra Lovegood (Mother in law) * Dartagnan Weasley (Father in law) * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (Brother in law) * Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (Sister in law) * Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (Sister in law)† * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (Brother in law)† * Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (Sister in law) |Boggart = Daisy the Dachshund or Buttercream icing depending on weather or not he's hungry. |jukebox = Sound of da Police |Wand = Ash, fifteen inches. Unicorn hair core. |Patronus = Penguin |House = Slytherin |job = Healer - Private Practice... }} A MurdourousPigion Document. Early life Alfie was born to an unknown biological mother and father on the 10th October 1982, His Fathers Sebastian and Gregory Baxter legally adopted him two weeks later. The Baxter Family resided in Ottery St Catchpole near to the Lovegood-Weasley family. Alfie was in the same year as sisters Beryl and Adeline, and friends with both. In 1990, the father of his friends, Dartagnan Weasley transformed into his Animagus form (A Dachshund) and was briefly adopted by the family after getting stuck in a Dog's Trust shelter. Daisy the Dachshund left after a week but left a life-long impression on young Alfie. Hogwarts To the surprise of his friends Beryl and Adeline, Alfie was sent a letter too inviting him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, He also got a 'you're a wizard Alfie' Talk from Dartagnan which went spectacularly badly. He was sorted into Slytherin house along with his best friend Beryl, and drifted apart from Adeline somewhat. From his first year at Hogwarts to his fourth Alfie Achieved extremely high grades and was the top of most of his classed for his year. This was until he became too proficient in Herbology and Potion making. During his fourth year Alfie Began to experiment muggle drugs, none of which are illegal according to the ministry. Alfie once took muggle acid (LSD) and had a bad trip where he imagined he was Harry Potter, during this hour long trip, he imagined about eight years of life. The strangest thing about the incident was that various people he knew either didn't exist or looked completely different. The experience matured him greatly. Battle of Hogwarts Before the battle of Hogwarts along with many other Muggleborn students who wanted to avoid being summarily executed, Alfie hid for six months in the room of requirements unable to return home even for christmas. With the rest of the Students who were too young was evacuated from school grounds Alfie was removed from Hogwarts for his own safety. Before Leaving he warned several people of their imminent demises they were: Fred Weasley, Nymthedora Tonks, and Remus Lupin before he was removed forcibly by McGonnagall to whom he handed a list of others who were at risk. It was not until May 4th a usually joyous day for Star Wars fan Alfie that he found out his best friend Beryl had not survived the battle having returned to attempt rescuing her brother Rufus. Later life Alfie continued his studies at Hogwarts becoming closer to the sister of his best friend Beryl, sharing in their grief, in their seventh year the pair began to date. Alfie began to attain good grades again and did well in his NEWTS. Alfie is a Healer but does not work at any of the ministry approved hospitals such as St Mungo's. He is instead a private practitioner of the magical healing arts. (his words) Alfie is now married to Adeline Lovegood-Weasley and has three children with her Daughters Beryl and Blair and son Blake. Trivia *Sent a fake Hogwarts letter to his younger sister, Alice. *Known drug user *Is afraid of Dartagnan in his dog form.